Field
The disclosure relates to an adhesive composition and a display device prepared using the adhesive composition.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices display images using light emitting elements. In recent years, flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as the display devices, the most representative of which include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
Such display devices may include a display panel for displaying images and a window for protecting the display panel. In general, the display panel and the window may be attached to each other by an adhesive layer. Such an adhesive layer may include an adhesive composition and research has been conducted on various adhesive compositions which may allow stable adhesion between the display panel and the window.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.